


Close to Royalty

by campnowhere



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat needed her own older woman, F/F, Past PresCat, President Marsdin needs love, Shipper Olivia, Sidenote Sanvers, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campnowhere/pseuds/campnowhere
Summary: While Cat is diving, President Olivia Marsdin tries to point her in the right direction.





	Close to Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculously sappy and I have no excuse for it.

“Jesus, Olivia. Is the entirety of your staff colorblind?” Cat snarks as she stalks through the curved door of the oval office. It snaps closed with an almost imperceptible click. “Do you think you could slap beige on anything else stationary?” She slaps a small stack of files down on the polished surface of the president’s desk. They slide against the smooth surface and bump against the pile of papers already there for her attention.

Blue eyes narrow in her direction. “Oh, sure, Catherine. I’ll just order one of those giant fluorescent felines like you have in your office. Pretentious, much?” she clicks her tongue and returns to the stack of papers awaiting her signature.

Cat rolls her eyes and takes a few steps back to sink into one of the very beige armchairs. “It’s meant to be pretentious. It’s meant to show that I could give a flying fuck what anyone thinks of my authority over the biggest media conglomerate in the world.” She stares defiantly when the brunette lifts her eyes once again. “You know, a fuchsia eagle wouldn’t look bad in the grand foyer…” she jokes, tapping one finger against her chin.

“When are you leaving?” the president interrupts, deftly signing page after page.

Cat scoffs and rolls her head back against the curved surface of the chair. “I just got here.”

“And just what have you accomplished?” she asks impatiently.

Cat seethes as she sits up straighter in her chair, stretching her arms wide over the armrests and clenching her fists around its edges. “I’ve done in two months what your ‘special’ taskforce hasn’t managed to do in years. I’d say that’s quite an accomplishment, President Marsdin,” she half sneers in the brunette’s direction.

Olivia smiles wide and sits back in her chair. “I still love it when you get all _angry_ ,” she waves a teasing hand in Cat’s direction and tosses her pen down on the desk. She’s around the desk in quick steps and leaning from behind Cat to whisper in her ear. “Angry Cat is my favorite,” she rasps through blonde curls, her lips just brushing an earlobe, only to be left hanging when the shorter woman shoots up from the seat to recline back against the presidential desk, arms crossed and eyes fierce.

__“You’ve never seen me fully engaged, Madame President,” the blonde smirks._ _

__“And I doubt it’s in my full interest to do so,” Olivia concedes with a wry smile as she begins to pace back and forth the space in front of her own desk. Now is the time to stop the madness…before it’s gone too long. Cat Grant in the White House is an event of itself, but there’s a reason there that the president just can’t ignore. “When are you going home, Cat?” she asks gently when she stops in front of her, hitting her with the stare she usually uses for international dignitaries._ _

__Cat shifts against the desk, uncrossing her arms as she squirms. “I’m here now, this is my home. For my new calling of course,” she relaxes and waves a hand distractedly. “Really. This country won’t make it without me,” she sniffs._ _

__“And what about National City? That’s been your home for so long. Your company is there.”_ _

__“New things are important, Olivia,” Cat says sternly. “I was bored. I needed to get out of there. Boredom does not bode well in my presence.”_ _

__“Your son is there.”_ _

__“I see Carter almost every weekend. He’s very happy taking this time to live with his father. They’ve gotten so much closer,” she says wistfully, genuinely happy for the progress._ _

__“Your glorious penthouse…”_ _

__“The one I have here overlooks the river…”_ _

__“Kara is there,” Olivia says with a small triumphant smile, watching for the almost imperceptible signs that she’s reached her…that she’s broken through the walls Cat keeps up for everyone. Almost everyone._ _

__Cat startles, quickly realizing she’s fallen to the president’s quick tongue. “Ka…Keira was promoted, darling. Or don’t you remember,” she tries to tease. “The years are catching up to you, Marsdin.”_ _

__“Kara was promoted, yes,” she says as she steps back around her desk to look out the window. The sun has set now, but the grounds are lit beautifully by the scattering of lights stretched between the landscaping. “But that doesn’t mean that she’s not there for you, like she’s always been.”_ _

__Cat sniffs in annoyance. “Keira was a sufficient assistant, therefore, the promotion. Anyone who can handle my affairs effectively is of the highest caliber, that’s for sure.”_ _

__Olivia rolls her eyes as she stares at the beautifully lit front gates of the white house lawn. “You know, Supergirl was in town today. She asked about you.”_ _

__Silence._ _

__As she turns away from the double-paned and no doubt, bulletproof windows, she catches Cat’s wide-eyed gaze._ _

__Even more silence._ _

__“Or did you already speak to her?” she asks lightly, tilting her head in question._ _

__“No,” Cat finally chokes out. “No, I didn’t speak to her. She’s well, I hope?” she asks in barely veiled disinterest._ _

__Olivia nods. “As well as can be, I’m sure. She did seem a bit down though. Not quite the ray of sunshine she’s always been, you know?” She leaves the question hanging._ _

__“That’s hard to imagine,” Cat says finally, the fight gone from her, her eyes downcast on the beige carpet below._ _

__The president’s phone buzzes on the immaculate desk. She takes a few steps over and frowns. “Sorry, Cat. I need to take this,” she says regretfully._ _

__A hand is already raised in her direction as Cat retreats through the almost invisible door she came through._ _

__\-----------------------------------------------------------------------_ _

__“J’onn is ridiculously jealous that you talk to the president so much,” Alex says as she opens up one of the pizza boxes set out on Kara’s coffee table._ _

__“I’m jealous, too,” Maggie says as she fills her plate. “Pres is _hot_.” She ignores the elbow she gets in the ribs and dives in to the double pepperoni slice in her hand.__

____Kara smiles, even though her mood is a bit muted. “J’onn only needs to reach out to Olivia. That’s all I did.”_ _ _ _

____“J’onn doesn’t have a love interest in the White House,” Alex snipes._ _ _ _

____Kara just sighs, doesn’t even put up a fight._ _ _ _

____Maggie gives Alex’s leg a squeeze. “Did you see her?” she asks._ _ _ _

____Kara just shakes her head and focuses on some random point out the window that holds her attention. “No,” she muses. “No, I didn’t see Cat, but I talked to Olivia for a while. She’s amazing...and she knows Cat. We…talked,” Kara says, blushing._ _ _ _

____“Seems like we should have been there for that talk,” Alex teases, giving Maggie a quick elbow._ _ _ _

____“No!” Kara exclaims quickly. “Definitely not for that one!”_ _ _ _

____They all dissolve into laughter for a few minutes before Maggie gets a bit antsy. “Hey Kara,” Maggie begins suddenly. “You know how all the stories you’ve heard since you’ve been on earth have been about the shining knight coming to the woman’s rescue?”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah,” Kara says deflated. “I know. I’m supposed to be the shining knight, right? But…I feel so lost…so ridiculously lost without her…”_ _ _ _

____Maggie just smiles as she leans toward her girlfriend’s adorable sister. “No, sweetie,” she reassures. “I’ve heard every single word that you’ve spoken about Cat Grant since I’ve known you. If anything in this world is true, it’s that Cat Grant may be the one to rescue you.”_ _ _ _

____\------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _

____Kara pulls up the very coveted cell phone number of Olivia Marsdin…_ _ _ _

____\--Do me a favor?--_ _ _ _

_____~~Absolutely anything, my dear.~~ ____ _ _ _

______\--Get Cat on the roof at 10 p.m.--_ _ _ _ _ _

_______~~Gladly.~~ ____ _ _ _ _ _

________\--Also...maybe....make sure I'm not shot down on my way in?--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________~~I’ll do my best. :) ~~ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“The president just sent me an emoji!” Kara exclaims towards her couch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\--------------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What in the actual fuck are we doing up here, Marsdin?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You know, Cat, we’ve been…intimate. I dare say, we could get past the last name barrier,” Olivia says with a smile as she stalks around the perimeter of the roof where they’re standing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That was a long time ago,” Cat states, looking back on Olivia with a teasing smile. “Not long enough to forget of course, but a long time.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes, I know,” Olivia says as she walks closer to the blonde. “We were so young, you so much younger,” she smiles as she tilts her head. Cat steps closer then and rests a hand upon her hip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I knew what I was doing,” Cat says softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Olivia hums. “Yes. I knew that. I knew that you were fully capable of making your own decisions. So, I dove in headfirst and trusted that you could handle it, even if I couldn’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I did,” Cat says, lifting her chin in defiance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You definitely did, Cat Grant. You’ve always been able to handle every challenge…every obstacle. Now, of all times in your life, it’s your turn to dive,” Olivia says softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cat is confused for half a second. “My turn…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I need to go,” Olivia says quickly. “But I have a strong feeling, you need to stay.” Her blue eyes sparkle as she pulls open the heavy door to the White House roof._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\----------------------------------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cat watches helplessly as the heavy roof door thuds shut behind the president. Of all the ways she’s imagined being left alone in the White House, being abandoned on the roof is not one of them. The double thud on the roof behind her is startlingly familiar and she’s almost afraid to turn around to find the real reason for them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Cat…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She shuts her eyes tight, almost hoping that she’s imagining the soft voice. The voice of the one woman on earth that could make her run away from everything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Cat…” she hears even more quietly on the light breeze blowing on a Washington D.C. night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Supergirl,” Cat says officially as she steels her face and turns around. “What a surprise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Did Olivia give me away?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cat smirks and rakes her eyes over the uncertain blonde before her. “No, Kara. I’d know your voice anywhere.” She’s surprised when the hero only nods morosely at her revelation, all emotion gone from her face. “What’s wrong?” she murmurs, drifting closer, close enough to want to reach out and grab the hands hanging loosely at Kara’s sides._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A hiccupped laugh is her only response and then, she does reach out, sliding her thin fingers into Kara’s warm hands. “I…I never thought I’d be the one that needed to be saved,” Kara says softly. She looks up through blonde hair to see Cat’s hazel eyes staring at her intently. “I never thought I’d be the damsel in distress,” she laughs, lifting one hand away to wipe the tears from her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cat lifts both of hers then, to swipe at her cheeks. “What’s wrong, Kara? What’s happened?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You left,” Kara says with a small smile. “And then, all of a sudden, my strength was gone. All of a sudden, all the decisions I made didn’t seem to matter. There was no one to fight for. No one for me to be a champion for. When you left, you took my heart,” Kara confesses. “Now I’m lost without you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Cat’s eyes widen and she tries to step back, but is stopped when Kara takes her hands again. “Keira, really…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s time to dive, Cat,” Kara whispers fiercely. “I know why you left…to distance yourself from me. It’s time to come home. It’s time to save _me_ …from myself. It’s time to dive.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cat huffs half-heartedly, fighting against every instinct she has not to fall in the other woman’s arms. “You’ve been letting Olivia fill your head. She tends to fixate on my catch phrases.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“She knows you,” Kara says, recognizing Cat’s weak defense. She steps closer and daringly slides her hands around the woman’s tiny waist. “In fact, it sounds like she’s _known_ you pretty well,” Kara teases, ecstatic that her hold on the woman hasn’t been broken._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______________Cat smooths her fingers up the rough fabric of Kara’s suit, resting her hands on the sides of her neck. “We may have been _close_ at one point,” she sniffs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

________________Kara hums and tugs Cat even closer, shivering in delight when Cat clasps her hands at the back of her neck. “Being _close_ with the president is pretty impressive."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

__________________Cat smirks and tilts her head, her lips coming closer and closer to the ones she wants to kiss. “Eh.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Kara shakes her head in amusement. “Know what I think would be even more impressive?” she whispers playfully, bumping Cat’s nose with her own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Hmmm. What’s that, Supergirl?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Being _close_ to the Queen."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

**Author's Note:**

> txnmcky on tumblr


End file.
